White Love
by Maru de Kusanagi
Summary: A shounen ai song fiction about Sol and Ky


Hi to all GG yaoi fans! This is my first fic in English, so don't blame me for my poor redaction. Well, this is written 'cos it has been a while since a yaoi fic is posted, so I was missed them. I written a short series in Spanish, maybe later I will translated to post it here, but I'm not so sure. Well, this is a songfic (or PRETEND to be a songfic.), and is SolKy pairing. I love Ky, so he'll be the main chara, I like Sol, but Ky has wined my heart (hey! Wasn't Kyo the one who wined your heart???! That's why you call yourself "de Kusanagi"!). I hope everyone enjoy this, or, at least, like it a little, is has my personal POW from them and the rest of the guys in general. DISCLAIMERS: I don't own GG, GGX or anyone of his characters (I dream someday I'll has Ky for my personal enjoyment ^^) or the song. TYPE: Shounen ai/ yaoi fic (maybe too sweet.:P), one shot fiction. PAIRINGS: Sol X Ky SONG: 'White love', from the JPOP band SPEED. SETTING: ??? I don't really know ************000000000**********  
  
WHITE LOVE (Yeah, I'm veeeeeeryyy original with titles :P) from Maru de Kusanagi (marukusanagi@yahoo.com.ar)  
  
It never ends Take me away, Beyond those clouds, And don't let go of my hand  
  
*****  
  
It was a rainy day. Ky stood in front the huge window, watching the rain fall to the ground, with a cup of tea in his hands. He was feeling so lonely, and the weather don't helped him to cheer up. Sighing, he looked down to drink the tea, but he stopped. The color of the tea was brown reddish, the same from Sol's eyes. He closed his eyes, feeling more alone than ever.  
  
The white love which drifts down From the mid-winter constellation, Grasps me deep In my chest, Closing off my heart, And turns into tears  
  
When he started to love him? He wasn't sure. When they meet again in the first tournament? No. When they meet each other by the first time? No. When he realized that Sol was alone? So alone has himself? No. When he realized that the only thing that matters to him was to chase him, to look whenever for him, because without seeing him he feel empty? Yes.  
  
A sign different from the ones from my friends calls me upon this journey To become stronger Whenever we're apart I always feel alone  
  
Even if that search ends in a fight and him biting the dust, bleeding and in pain. The now cold cup of tea fall from his hands to the floor, becoming a puzzle of various pieces. Without any strength in his legs, Ky falls to the ground, with a hand covering his eyes. He started to cry in a low tone. He laid to the side, placing his face to the cold glass of the window.  
  
Although I act strong Actually I miss you  
  
***  
  
It was the night when the sky cleared and the stars brighten in the dark. The winter wind played with the golden hair from the young men, and the people on the street looked at him with curiosity, others with a little of desire, he was too pretty to not do it. Ha strong and grabbed his right arm and dragged him to a lonely alley, his back to a wet wall and his face in front of another, his blue eyes watching a reddish eye. Ky kept his breath.  
  
I want to embrace you now With my heart full of love  
  
"What are you doing now?" asked Sol with a cold tone "Aren't you tired from looking for me always like this?" Ky didn't reply. He was going to tell his speech of honor and justice, but when he opened the mouth to released it, he couldn't. He only stared at Sol, at his wild beauty, his deep sight. "So?" asked the tall man again, getting impatient. "I." "Yes?" Ky fell silent again. Sol released his arm and walked away, really angry. This kid always pissed him off. "Wait!" Ky grabbed the hand of Sol. He looked back, to see the tears bright in those beautiful blue eyes. "What now?" Ky bit his low lip. Where was his courage when he needed the most? The one that assaulted him facing the cold glass of the window?  
  
White breath On the clouded window Illumination  
  
"I wanted to tell you something important." (Finally!) thanked Sol "What?" "I love you." Sol could feel the fear of Ky voice, the trembling of his body, and the truth in his tearful eyes. Now, this was something interesting.  
  
It never ends  
  
Like the life of the stars No matter how depressed I may seem Always the love will continue  
  
He turned completely to Ky, trapping the young with his body. Ky was afraid, he could read it in his eyes and trembling lips. Ky opened wide his eyes when Sol kissed him, but soon closed them to enjoy the moment. A last tear rolled on his cheek, reaching his lips.  
  
Like the immeasurable snow does I hope my happiness now Will not disappear someday  
  
Ky pulled his arms around Sol's waist feeling that he was going to fall. Sol played a little with his tongue and his hand caressed the body of the blonde. When they broke the kiss, Ky pulled him close to Sol, not wanting to let him go.  
  
I love you... Hold me...  
  
Sol hold him tightly in his arms, and Ky smiled.  
  
It never ends  
  
Take me away  
  
Beyond those clouds  
  
And don't let go of my hand  
  
This fateful meeting granted to me by the angels  
  
Is definitely not just a miracle  
  
It is watched over by the gods  
  
I will treasure the love given to me  
  
Upon the birth for eternity  
  
I want to go on living for you  
  
End  
  
---- mmm. this was written in 2 hours, in the night of my birthday. I like the rainy days and the cold seasons, so that's why. Please review, thanks for reading this! Maru de Kusanagi Since 2001 and forever.. - 


End file.
